Harem
Consorts Maybe a quick explaining of the summoning and influence with referring to the consorts page? Palaces Palaces play an important role on your harem, as assigning one to a consort will give them a bonus. The palaces also play a key part on improving the prosperity of the harem. There are 8 palaces you can build in your harem, all of them have different unlocking requirements and different requirements your consorts must meet to be able to inhabit them. There can only be 1 Consort per Palace. Once unlocked you can build the palace in its respective spot in the harem, this process will take 12 hours. However, the process can be sped up using gold. Upgrading and Prosperity By default, all the palaces you build are Lv. 1. Upgrading them will enhance the palace boost as it will increase the prosperity of the harem. To upgrade the palace, you have to assign maids to it. Maids are obtained through the maiden selection, the palace size will increase according to the maiden's rank. The upgrade bonus will boost your Prince total potential, Descendant total potential, Summon Influence points and Banquet visitors popularity. It will also change the look of the palace. Number of points for upgrades. Maybe list of the bonus for each one too? The bonus will be applied to the consort currently living in it. Having your best Consorts in your best Palaces is always a good idea, Your Majesty! Explaining how prosperity works, what influences it, what it changes and such. Maiden Selection Maidens are used to upgrade your palaces. You have 3 free selections every day. You may also buy selection Tokens from the Shop. The Maiden selection is random. Maiden list + points Exp and Promotion Harem Experience - or Consort Experience - is garnered through the Ministry and Packs. Please remember that your Consorts are more adept at certain stats and will gain more Harem exp for them. Once the Harem Exp is full, you can promote them to the next Beauty lvl. Promoting your Consort will increase: *Their descendant's potential (not including Descendants born BEFORE the Promotion) *ALL Ministers' stats, not only their relevant Ministers be verified, please correct it or just erase that one nb if you find out before I do Beauty also allows your Consort to participate in Tea Parties. List of Beauty lvls + bonus Tea Party Do we make a page for that? Dunno yet. Once your Consorts have reached a first Beauty level, they can attend Tea Parties Tea Party will reward you with Harem EXP points, as well as Level Packs (if they are present on the table). Each consort can attend once a day for free. A second attempt is possible with gold. each table can hold 5 participants. The competition will sart when the table is full or when the countdown is over. Here are the rules: *Tea Parties are open from 2 p.m to 12 a.m (in-game time) every day. *There are 4 rounds, one for each skill (Etiquette, Talent, Charm and Scheme). Scheme can be especially important since it allows your Consort to plunder points from their rivals. At the end of the four rounds, the rewards will be given according to the final scores. how many for what score *If the scores are the same, the final ranking will be decided from the attendants' levels, then from the attendance order. ''Bonus There are two bonuses that can help you during a Tea Party: #Strategy Point Bonus: determined by the Harem Level. They let you increase stats of your choice for the Tea Party. ach Strategy Point increases the chosen stat by 10% #Ally Bonus: If another player from your Alliance sends a Consort to the same table, you will both enjoy a 20% stats bonus. This bonus is not cumulative. Advanced Tea Party'' There is one table always dedicated to it. It produces more points and three Level Packs. However, you need Jade to attend. Category:Harem Category:Consorts